villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Synonomess Botch
Synonomess Botch is the main antagonist of the 1983 animated film Twice Upon a Time. He is the sleazy proprietor of the grimy Murk-works, a factory which produces all of the world's nightmares. He was voiced by Marshall Efron. Evil Plans Botch has grown tired of having to compete with his competitors, the dream makers of Frivoli. He wishes to send the population of the living world, referred to as rushers, into a state of perpetual nightmare. In order to achieve this goal, he needs to stop time by stealing a magical clock component known as the master spring. With time stopped, he intends set up massive numbers of nightmare bombs, and then start time again, right before setting them all off. In order to set up this scenario, he convinces the film's protagonists, Ralph the all purpose animal, Mumford, and Flora Fauna, that he has noble goals of helping the dream makers of Frivoli, and finding Flora's uncle Greensleeve (who he in fact ordered to be kidnapped by his vulture henchmen.) He manages to enlist all three unwitting heroes in his scheme, tasking Ralph and Mumford with retrieving the master spring, while Flora helps him make nightmares. Though he manages to succeed in setting up all of the components of his plan set up, Ralph and Mumford are informed of Botch's true intentions by their Fairy Godmother (FGM as she prefers to be called), and manage to foil Botch's plans by wasting all of his nightmare gas before he is able to start time again. His dreams (or in this case nightmares) dashed, he is finally vanquished when Mumford disguises himself as a giant nightmare bomb, poised to go off in his face. Loathed to take his own medicine, Botch leaps out the window in order to avoid the terrible fate that he had planned for the rest of the world. He is rescued from a plummeting death by his vultures, but it is implied through dialogue that their intentions for him may not be benevolent. Other acts of Wrong Doing Aside from his master plan, Botch commits many acts of cruelty and mischief throughout the film. He is a terrible and cruel employer who puts his vulture workers through all forms of physical peril with little regard or sympathy for the injuries that they sustain. He is verbally and psychologically abusive to his main nightmare scriptwriter Scuzzbopper, even going so far as to throw the prototype manuscript of his novel out a window without so much as looking at it, which prompts him to attempt suicide. Botch has all forms of grotesque collections, some of which heavily imply that he is a zoosadist. He is also a degenerate and treacherous pervert, and keeps risque photographs of women in his personal effects, one of which he accidentally shares while displaying an expository slide show for the heroes. In the unedited first cut of the film, Botch is also very foul-mouthed and vituperative. He orders his minions to kidnap many of the dream delivering figs. He attempts to murder the heroes several times when they begin to interfere with his plans. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased